The Invisible Horlcrux
by chinaluv
Summary: Not every one is as they seem at Hogwarts. Kara Anglewood is not just an ordinary third year Gryffindor girl. She has an unmetnionable past and abilities similar to Harry's. Will Harry help Kara understand the truth and potential she has can she be saved?
1. The Secret Letters

_**Okay, I really hope Harry Potter fans like this story, it doesn't fully follow the plot that J. K. Rowling wrote, but it will have a lot of similarities. This starts out during the 3**__**rd**__** book, Prisoner of Azkaban. I hope you enjoy, please review. I'd really like to know if you like it or not. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except my Oc. (Kara Anglewood). Thanks hope you enjoy, oh and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. -Chinaluv**_

The Invisible Horlcruxes

Chapter 1: The secret letters

Hermione Granger's point of view

I was dying to tell Harry and Ron the truth about why I have two more classes then they do, my time turner was starting to drive me crazy, at least the end of the year was soon approaching. After this year I'd have to return my time turner because next year I'd have no use for it. No one even knew about it, other than Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore, and my roommate Kara. The only reason she knew was because she had one as well. I have no idea why though, she didn't have any more classes than a regular third year did.

The Gryffindor girl's dormitory main room was empty except for me. I don't even know why I was up. I was probably around 2 am. I was going to go to bed soon but first I needed to look at something in a book I checked out of the library. I grabbed the book from my bag, It was entitled _The Rise of Werewolves: History of the Ancient Race, _I carefully put it on my lap and opened it. I was reading peacefully until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I expected it to be Ginny Weasly because Ron and Harry couldn't possibly want to sneak into the girl's dormitory. I turned slowly and saw my roommate Kara Anglewood.

"Hi Kara," I said in a nicest way I could. I sort of wanted to be alone… Although, it was two am…

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me with the potions home work professor Snape gave us. I wasn't there for the lesson the other day." She seemed sort of hesitant. I have no idea why she would be though. To be honest I didn't even know she wasn't there last class. She's so quiet and never really says anything.

"Sure, no problem Kara. If you don't mind me asking, where were you last class?" I questioned and possibly upset her.

"I was at the infirmary, I wasn't feeling good." She explained in a sort of fake voice. I could just tell she was lying.

"Oh, okay, I stopped there right after class though. I wanted to see how Harry was. He left during the class. Maybe he saw you?" I could see what I said upset her and she started to blush a little. Now I was really starting to get curious. I knew she was at least partially lying about her visit to the infirmary, madam Pomfrey said that no third year Gryffindor visited her around that time.

"I saw Harry, he talked to madam Pomfrey and I heard him say something about talking do headmaster Dumbledore." I could see that she knew that I had a feeling she was lying.

"Oh, well she we get started on the homework?" I asked and she nodded as I said it. She sat down on the chair next to mine. We grabbed or books and opened then. I looked at her slightly. She pulled her deep black hair into a ponytail. She was wearing her pajamas. When she mover her hands to fix something I noticed a dark red almost line on her left shoulder. I guessed she realized I noticed something because she quickly stopped what she was doing and looked back at her book.

"Shall we get started?" She asked rather quickly. This time I nodded and we began. It took about an hour to do the homework. Well, all I did was help her. I had already done the homework that was due tomorrow so I just helped her though it. It was sort of weird, I could tell she didn't have that much trouble with it. I guessed she didn't want to be upstairs in our room alone. She just came into Hogwarts this year. It was sort of weird if you ask me. All Hogwarts students are supposed to start when they are 11, not 13. I guess I'd just have to wait and ask her about that later. When we were just about done I decided to ask her what was really on my mind.

"So um Kara, why wait until now to ask about the homework? It's like 3 am now." I asked wanting to see why she waited.

"You seemed to be busy earlier with Ron and Harry. Besides, I fell asleep earlier and then sort of woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Sorry if I've kept you up." Part of me didn't believe her. Well, I was hanging out with Harry and Ron earlier. But, I don't think she just suddenly woke up. I think she probably had a nightmare or something. I did hear a scream earlier… Plus, I've heard her mumbling stuff in her sleep. It was sort of weird, Harry did that a lot too this year.

"Oh, alright. Well if you're done we should probably go to bed now." She smiled at me, I have no idea why though.

"Yeah, you can go on ahead. I have to do something first." I could tell there was something off about that excuse, it was far too vague and she seemed sort of scared. I nodded at her anyway. Whatever was wrong she could probably handle it herself, besides I was really getting tired.

I walked up to our room and saw two sheets of parchment paper on Kara's bed. From what I could see one of the notes was from someone named moony, and the other was from head master Dumbledore. I was really curious and wanted to read them badly, but that would be beyond nosy and besides, I could hear her coming. I just ignored them for now. I changed into my pajamas and then slipped into bed.

The next morning I saw Kara's bed somewhat made and without her. I figured she'd just left to go somewhere, probably the library. Now was my chance. I looked on her desk and saw one of the letters. The letter from Dumbledore was gone. I guessed she either hid it or took it with her. I grabbed the note from the person called moony and read it. It said.

Kara,

It has come to my attention that I know the truth about you, well all that Dumbledore would tell me. I know you're an interesting girl and the power you possess is a gift and yet a curse. I know what it's like carrying a huge secret that you're dying to tell everyone. You have to trust me though; you need to keep it to yourself. You're in a lot of danger now, more so than ever. He's here, he's visited me and I think he may be after you. You need to be really careful and cautious in the near future. Just be warned and watch your back. He's here at Hogwarts and he knows where you'll be and like me he knows the truth. Come by and visit me any time, except for when it's full. –Moony.

After reading the note twice I quickly knew what moony was. There's a werewolf at Hogwarts. He's dangerous… I should probably go tell Harry. There was one thing I was really confused about. Why was something, or someone after Kara? What kind of power did she possess and why was she lying to me last night? Before leaving I put the letter exactly where I had found it. I nearly ran out of my room and hurried to the Gryffindor common room. I nearly ran into some one. Kara….

"Oh, sorry Hermione, I needed to say thanks again for last night. You're truly awesome. Well, I see you're in a hurry so bye. Thanks again." I smiled at her and ran to where Harry and Ron were. I quickly pulled them over to a corner of the room and hushed them.

"One of the professors isn't who we think he is. There's a were wolf at Hogwarts. Oh, and one of the third year girls in Gryffindor is hiding something. I know it. We just need to find out why and what. I know one thing, whoever attacked you Ron wasn't just after you." I looked at them, their faces were stunned and I guess in shocked… I looked over to the clock. "Now come one time to go." I said and they followed. I'd have to tell them the truth about the note, everything at breakfast or something.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed please review. I apologize for this not being 100% like the book…**_


	2. The Invisibility Cloak

_**Okay, I hope you like this chapter, took me a while to write. As always please read and review love your opinions. Thanks -Chinaluv**_

Chapter 2: The Invisibility Cloak

Hermione's Point of View

Ron and Harry stared at me when we got to the great hall and had breakfast. I had to quickly explain to them everything I knew. Halfway through my story when I talked about Kara being in the infirmary Harry cut in.

"Wait, did you say Kara said she was in the infirmary the whole time and saw me there?" I looked at him and slowly nodded.

"She told me she saw you there talking to madam Pomfrey saying you had to go see Dumbledore." I explained wanting to see if this was true or not.

"Well, that's not true… well partly. I did see her, but it wasn't at the infirmary. I went to see Dumbledore because my scar started hurting and I needed to speak with him anyway. He told me to come in and when I did I saw her. Kara, she looked scared and afraid. She stared at me as if she was afraid of me." That made me wonder. I guess Harry could see my curiosity and confusion because he spoke again. "I bet It's nothing Hermione. Don't worry, besides we have something else to worry about." I smile at him, he's so nice.

"You're right, now we have to go…" I trailed off as I saw Kara come up to me.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Kara asked and then she noticed Harry and stepped back a bit. "Oh, hello Ron, hello Harry." She spoke, this time hesitantly.

"Um, sure. See you guys in class." I said and followed Kara towards the girls bathrooms. I thought we'd end up going in but instead we stood just outside. After a few seconds of awkward silence I spoke again. "Okay, so what did you have to ask me?"

"I… well, I sort of misplaced a letter, have you seen it? It's really important. It was on my desk by my bed. Please tell me you've seen it. It's really important." I could hear the urgency but subtle fakeness of her voice. I though, I put the letter from the werewolf back so she must have meant the one with Dumbledore's signature.

"I'm sorry Kara, I haven't seen anything around. If it's that important maybe I can help you look. I mean, if you've already double checked yourself it couldn't hurt." I said hoping she wouldn't need my help. I had other worries to do.

"Well, I guess it's not that important. I can look for it later. Let's just get to Potions. Snape seemed in a bad mood at breakfast. Thanks again Hermione." I smiled at her and we walked to the dungeons. I couldn't focus one hundred percent in potions today, I kept thinking about this whole thing. I didn't even tell Harry who I thought the werewolf was or my theory on Kara and her secrecy.

_**The next night, after the whole serius incident. At the hospital right after Dumbledore gave Hermione advice about using the time turner.**_

I told Harry to come close to me. I quickly put the time turner's chain around both of us then turned the hour glass three times. Time quickly moved backward. It was weird though, I thought I could feel another person traveling to the past near us. It was weird, I've only felt that one other time, where I first saw Kara and her time turner. I ignored the feeling and went back to concentrating on getting to the right time.

Harry and I saved Buckbeak and then we went up to the tower where Serius was waiting. He looked afraid and very weak. I couldn't hear what Harry was saying to serius until we were out of the tower. The weird thing was I looked back and saw a flash of something with black hair. The next thing I knew we were turning back toward the tower. I was confused until I heard Serius say,

"Harry, where's you invisibility cloak, I need it. Quickly, we still have time to save one other person." Harry quickly gave it to Serius and then jumped off Buckbeak into the tower again. He disappeared for a minute and then reappeared. I don't know why or what he was planning to do… I guess it doesn't matter now, I'd probably find out soon enough. Well, we left the tower for the second time. This time thankfully leaving for good. We returned back to the hospital on time and said goodbye to Serius. Harry was so sad. It was really upsetting to see him like that, but I knew I couldn't really do anything to help him.

_**Two days later **_

I walked back into my room where Kara was sitting on the bed reading. I don't know what it was because there was no cover; I expected it to just be a book from the library but realized it wasn't when I saw her with a quill in her hand making corrections. Whatever it was I'd have to ask her about it soon. The end of the year was tomorrow.

"Did you find what you were looking for the other day?" I asked making conversation with her.

"Um, yeah I did." She said happily, but in a fake sort of way. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. I know there was something happy about her today; she seemed oddly cheery and excited for something. Then I noticed something, there was a package on my bed. I looked at it and then grabbed it. I quickly slipped it into my bag.

"I have to go, see you later Kara." I said leaving her there with a content and happy look on her face. I nearly ran down the stairs to the common room. I had to find Harry and Ron. Luckily they were there. I started walking toward them, but halfway through I was interrupted. I turned around and saw Neville.

"Hello Neville, is there something you need? I have to go talk to Harry and Ron." I said, and I sort of felt bad, Neville was one of the least popular people at Hogwarts, although he was nice.

"It's not me that needs to talk to you. Professor Lupin told me to come get you. He needs to speak with you. I guess I looked confused because he kept explaining. "He didn't tell me why, but just that you had to hurry." I nodded.

"Thanks Neville." I said as I left for Professor Lupin's room. I guess he was expecting me because I saw him sitting at his desk just reading.

"Hello Hermione," He said as he saw me. I smiled, he was the best defense against the dark arts teacher we've ever had.

"Hello Professor Lupin, Neville said you wanted to see me." I said a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you about Harry. As you probably know I'm leaving Hogwarts. I want you to promise me that you will make sure Harry doesn't go all bravery on us and do something stupid." I nodded, I was happy that it didn't have anything to do with the whole incident we had the last full moon.

"I promise, I'll do my best, but you know Harry. Is that all?" I asked and nearly laughed.

"Um, no, I have one more thing to tell you. I'm not surprised that you found out about how I was a werewolf, but I'd like to know the truth on how you were certain." I was surprised at what he said. HE must know about the note. I guess maybe because he was the one who wrote to Kara.

"Um, I found a note addressed to my roommate Kara from you. You mentioned were wolves and I figured it out. Now I have a question for you, what's with Kara, what's so special about her? She's so secretive and doesn't tell me anything." I asked and really didn't sound like myself.

"Well, she's very special, as are you. She has certain magical abilities not many people would think are good. She's um well. I can't really tell you. That's up to her. If she doesn't want to tell you then I sorry I can't. That's the only thing I have to say. Now I think I probably interrupted you from showing something to Ron and Harry. See you Hermione. Good bye." I smiled at him, out of confusion and kindness. I really wished he'd stay.

"Good bye Professor Lupin." I said right before I left the classroom. I ran into Harry as I was leaving.

"Watch it, oh hey Hermione. What were you doing talking to Professor Lupin? " Harry asked. I ignored him and took out the package. "Hermione, what's that?" he asked but I gave him a look and he was quiet. I started opening the package and the two of us were surprised at what we saw.

_**Sorry about the cut off. I had to… I hope you liked this chapter. It sort of foreshadowed a bit, along with the actual book. Sorry about the fast forwarding, but I sort of had too. Hope you like it. -Chinaluv**_


	3. The Promise

Chapter 3: The Promise

Harry's POV

Hermione had just found me. I was just about to go talk to professor Lupin before she bumped into me, literally. She went on about something and to be quite honest I didn't pay attention to everything she was sing. What did catch my eyes was when she started talking about Kara.

Kara seemed nice, but there was something off about her. At times I couldn't see any hint of Gryffindor trait in her. If anything she seemed like a Sytherin because of her secrecy. Then again, I show some traits of a Sytherin as well….

My thoughts continued to roam for another minute before I realized Hermione finished talking. I looked at her for a second before I realized what Hermione was holding in her hand. She looked at me and then smiled, I knew that she had caught on to my curiosity.

"Hermione, what is that?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm not sure. I was just about to give it to you; it's addressed to you anyway. I found it on my bed this morning. Kara actually found it and gave it to me." My eyes widen in surprise, Kara found it. Hmm, I'll add that to my list of suspicious acts. Guess I'd figure that out later. Hermione handed me the package and I didn't hesitate to open it. What stared back at me just confused me more.

"Harry, is that your…"

"Invisibility cloak, yes Hermione it is" I finished for her. I smiled and put it back into the package, whoever Sirius gave it too must've put it back somehow; I should ask him about that later.

"So what are you going to do Harry?" I thought about that for a second, there wasn't much I really could do. I'd just have to wait.

"Nothing." Hermione stared at me confused. I didn't care though and just kept walking. I didn't have much else to say. There wasn't much of anything else I could say. I left Hermione standing there with nothing to say and went back up to my room. The end of term was tomorrow and I'd be leaving soon.

Quidditch World Cup

I walked up to the stands with the Weasleys and Hermione. We made it up to the top box where we could see the entire stadium; I have to admit that this was incredible; I had never seen something so amazing. There were so many people.

When we got in our seats I noticed another girl who looked really familiar next to me. She turned to me and I could tell she was hesitant to smile. Then out of nowhere Hermione went over and hugged the girl. I was confused then I looked at her again. TI was Kara, Hermione's roommate who seemed afraid. She was holding a jacket and I looked to her, she looked pale and I could tell there was some sort of scar on her left shoulder but dismissed it when I heard Hermione talking.

"Harry, you remember Kara right?" I nodded and smiled at Kara who had put her jacket on. It struck me as odd though because it was the middle of August.

"Hi Harry, excited for a new school year?" She questioned, I could tell Kara was nervous and a bit fidgety. There was definitely something off about her.

"Um, yeah I guess so," I said not having mush else to offer.

"Well, I for one am really excited. Now that I don't have to use my time turner anymore." Hermione spoke, wait why did she say her time turner? She wasn't' supposed to let anyone know about that, hmm, I wonder why she told Kara. Before I could say anything I noticed Fudge start toward us.

"Well, I have to go, if you'd excuse me. Nice to see you both again. See you at Hogwarts." Kara mumbled as she got out of there quickly. I ran after her, I didn't want to lose her, I had a few questions that I needed answers to. I followed her and she started sprinted, then she just fell. I held out my hand and after a second of hesitation she grabbed it and I helped her stand up. She smiled and thanked me.

"Why were you running away?" I question out loud, not what I wanted to say.

"No reason." I can hear the lie and vagueness in her voice, she obviously has her secrets, I can't blame her for that, I have mine as well.

"Kara, don't lie. I know you have secrets, just tell me, I can keep a secret." I retort trying to give her an excuse to trust me.

"Okay, well you see Harry, the minister isn't supposed to see me. I'm not supposed to be here." Still a bit vague for me, but I just ignored it.

"Why aren't you supposed to be here? Is he not supposed to know about you or something?" I question wanting to know what she meant.

"You could say that. Hey, Harry, do you happen to have your invisibility cloak with you by chance?" She asked hope in her voice, I stare at her, wait, she knows about my cloak? "Harry, please, do you have it?" I stare at her, I don't have it, I wish I did.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. It's back at the burrow. But we don't need it. Don't worry; I can keep you safe from Fudge. It'll be okay, I promise." I sort of wished that I didn't promise that, there was no way I could guarantee her safety, but I'd have to try.

"Alright, where to?" I hear her ask, that is a good question.

"Let's go back to find the others, I'm sure Hermione and Ron could help too." I grab her and start leading her to where the others are, but she stops me just as we near the top of the box.

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asks I can hear how scared she is.

"Yes, you trust me right?' She hesitates and nods after a second.

"Let's go." Before we reach the top though something stops me.

"Excuse us sir." I say and then look up to see Lucius Malfoy, this was not good. I hoped he'd just brush us off and let us pass but he doesn't.

"Why Potter, I didn't expect to see you here, muggle life get to boring for you?" I glare at him and say nothing trying to pass. Kara hides behind me and I really hoped he didn't see her, my hopes were gone though when he spoke again. "Who do we have here? A friend of yours potter? Another mud blood like that pathetic Granger or a blood traitor like the Weasleys?" he grabbed Kara and I could see the fear in her eyes, this was not good.

"Harry…" I hear her plead, she's freaking out. The atmosphere changes then, a storm has started to brew around us, Malfoy looks surprised and let Kara go, which is good for both of us. The storm seemed to lightened when he let go.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting you sir but we must really be going." I say and pull Kara toward me. I didn't want to talk to him any longer.

"Nonsense Potter, now who is this?" I stared at Kara who seemed afraid and nervous, yeah there is something odd about her.

"My name is Kara." I hear her mumble.

"What did you say girl? Your name and status." I stare at her pleading to her that she'll just get this over with so that we can leave. So far I'm really bad at this newfound protecting job.

"Kara Anglewood, Pureblood." I hear her say, a bit louder this time.

"I see, and what house are you in Miss Anglewood?" Part of me wants her to lie and say Sytherin just so he will leave us alone, but my Gryffindor pride says otherwise. It's up to her though.

"I'm, I'm in…."

Author note: thanks for hanging in for the long time I haven't updated. You can thank Midnightreadingaddict for making me write this chapter, hope you liked it please review and thanks to those who have supported this fanfic since the beginning. Sorry for the cliffy, don't hate me…. I'm going back into a hp phase so I promise to update soon -chinaluv

Oh, and Kara is of my creation, if you want to use her in your stories feel free just give me a little credit. Ps. If anyone can guess what is so different about Kara then I will reward them with a sneak peak of the next chapter Thanks again guys.


	4. The Dark Lord's Mark

Chapter 4: The Dark Lord's Mark

Harry's Pov

Kara stood there silent for a second considering her options, I couldn't blame her, she looked frightened.

"I'm in…" Kara started.

"Well, out with it girl. What house are you in." Malfoy persisted grabbing her shoulder this time, but before she could fight away he let go, almost as if something shocked him. She looked afraid and upset as anyone possibly could have been at that moment.

"Well Lucius, it's good to see you. Where is your boy, Drago isn't it?" The minister spoke coming in at what was the worst possible point in time.

"It's Draco and he is at the box awaiting my arrival. I have just spotted these two wandering around without supervision, I just wanted to make sure they made it safely to their destination." I couldn't help but snicker at the minister's mistake in Draco's name. I shifted my attention to Kara who looked like she was about to pass out any second. I motioned for her to come over toward me, but she didn't' move. At that moment I wasn't sure who she was most scared of then, Malfoy or Fudge. In all honesty I thought Malfoy would be more dangerous. I still hadn't figured out why Kara was afraid of the minister in the first place.

My thoughts were interrupted as the minister and Malfoy continued their conversation. I knew it would be the best time to move now, after the events at the end of last term and the horrible, yet all so real, nightmare I had a while ago I didn't want to be anywhere near Lucius Malfoy, or any Malfoy for that matter.

"Well, if you both would excuse us, my friend and I have to get back to the Weasleys, we seemed to have gotten separated. Shall we go?" I nodded toward Kara who seemed to the hint, luckily for both of us.

"Nonsense, I shall lead you there, what is your name miss…" The Minister asked just as curiously as Malfoy.

"Minister, do you have any idea about who will win the game today, I don't know a lot about these two teams, but I do know about Quidditch and I have honestly no clue about who to bet on or anything." I wandered on hoping the minister would leave Kara alone. My hopes vanished as Kara shifted to my other side, as far away from Fudge as she possibly could've gotten I might add.

"I'm not one for bets Harry, but I must admit the Bulgarians have a lucky shot with them. Krum is one of the best seekers, so I've been told. Now, um who's your friend again? I've never seen her before, yet she looks so familiar." He drifted off and looked toward Kara once more.

"My name is Kara, sir." Kara mumbled just loud enough for Fudge to hear. I could tell she was hesitant with giving him her name, but she did anyway. There must have been some reason she gave him the satisfaction of her name, wonder why.

"Ah, miss Kara. I guess I will be seeing you and Mr. Potter soon enough, now run along, you don't want to be late to the game. I hope to see you too later, maybe at Hogwarts." There was a hint of vagueness and suspicion in Fudge's tone, I could tell he knew something we didn't, but decided not to question it. I'm sure I'd figure out whatever he was talking about soon enough; the new school year was just around the corner after all.

Kara and I got to the box just as the game started, both of us didn't really feel like paying all that much attention and I could tell that Kara had other things on her mind. I didn't want to but her with questions, but I must admit that my head was racing with thoughts and questions as well. I'd definitely have to ask her about it once we got back to the Wesley's tent.

The game finished quickly and I knew that Kara would probably try to sneak off again, but before she could I stopped her.

"Kara, please don't try to run off again, come back with me and the others, I promised nothing would happen now just trust me and lets go so we don't get stuck talking with you know who again." I could see her tense up at the mention of you know who, I didn't' mean Voldemort, I meant Fudge or Malfoy, but she didn't seem to get it, that or she just didn't want to hear that. I didn't either so I understood the severity of what I said.

Despite the name Kara agreed and followed me back to the tent. Before I could get a chance to talk to her; however, Hermione dragged her off to the girls side of the tent. I assumed they were going to sleep and I didn't want to bug them. Okay, I really wanted to find out about Kara and her secrets, but I didn't want to just go barge in into the girls side, that would be just plain awkward. So instead I just went to sleep in my bed next to Ron's.

We were awakened a few hours later by what I thought ere screams, I assumed it was just late party goes who were celebrating, I was mistaken though when Hermione and Kara came running into outside of the tent making us get out of bed. I started to wonder then, who it was outside. I grabbed my glasses as quickly as I could and the four of us were out of the tent in an instant.

We walked outside and saw people running around, I almost got separated from my friends a few times, but luckily we stayed together. We ran for it after we saw what I assumed were death eaters start walking toward us. We made it into the forest where I could just see a man ahead of us in a hooded cloak pointing a wand into the air. A spell was murmured and then a dark skull with what I assumed was a snake for a tongue appeared above us. The whole mark was consisted of black smoke and confused me even more, it looked dangerous, but what was it? The wand the hooded figured had seemed familiar in some context, but I couldn't worry about it then. The four of us continued to run when we were all of a sudden stopped. Spells flew around us until a frightened screamed and they stopped.

"Which one of you conjured it?" Fudge asked walking up to us panicked.

"Conjured what sir?" I questioned curious as to what exactly he was accusing us with doing.

"The dark mark." I stared at him confused.

"The dark mark's his mark." I heard Kara whisper into my ear. The way she did it just got to me like a shiver running up the back of my spine. Not something you want to happen when you're standing in front of one of the most influential magical people in all of England.

"We didn't conjure it sir." Hermione explained with an innocent tone.

"Nonsense, you've been found at the scene of the crime. What's this, a wand?" Fudge held up a wand that I immediately recognized as Kara's. I had seen it only once before during defense against the dark arts class during the boggart lesson, right before professor Lupin ran in front of her.

"That's mine sir, but I didn't conjure it." Kara said for the first time, I could tell her hesitance was gone and she clearly wanted her wand back, but there was also an edginess in her voice, something I've never heard from Kara, almost as if it wasn't her but rather a part of her that shouldn't have been there at the time, as if she knew that she was somehow a part of this.

"So you admit it then?" Fudge looked directly into Kara's eyes which seemed to get darker and darker as the night went on, I couldn't even see the blue in them as I did earlier when she pleaded me for help.

"She couldn't have, she's been with us the entire night." Hermione defended, I was glad for once that I didn't have to say anything.

"So you admit to helping her then?" Fudge accused, I must admit his accusations were getting very annoying.

"Cornelius, you couldn't possibly think that these soon to be fourth years could ever posses the knowledge of the dark mark? They're not even fourteen yet." Ron's dad pleaded, I could tell Ron wanted to but in, but Hermione hit him in the ribs to stop him from blowing this for us.

"I guess you're right Arthur, how silly of me. Here you go miss Kara. I'm sorry for all of this kids, you four go get some rest. Arthur, I will be seeing you at work Monday morning. Goodbye children." And with that the minister was gone. I looked to Kara who seemed to be a bit more relaxed now that he was indeed gone.

On our way back to the tent I wanted to tell Kara I was sorry for all of this, I wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay, but a part of me knew it wouldn't be okay, I knew somehow that this was only just the beginning.

Author note: hey guys, I told you I'd be back soon. Again, thank Midnightreadingaddict for this, she has given me the strength and friendship to make this really possible. Band camp was realy bad earlier and she stopped me from going crazy. Anyway this was a treat, I probably wont' update for a few days, I need to work on my APUSH project… I'm 1/3 done so I need to get a move on. School starts the 27th for me... so I have to do it quickly, I promise to write soon. Thanks for those who have been so patient and supportive. It means so much, anytime I feel upset I go back and read these reviews, they always make me smile, again thanks. -chinaluv


	5. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

The Invisible Horlcrux:

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

Harry's POV

After all the craziness of the Quittich World Cup, we went back to the burrow tired and exhausted. I basically had to drag Kara with us after she tried to sneak off again. I didn't want her to leave, she had to stay with us, it wasn't safe. When we got to the burrow Mrs. Weasly hugged all of us, and I mean all of us, even Kara. She introduced herself and Mrs. Weasly seemed to have hesitated before offering her a room. I don't know why it seems a lot of people are either afraid of Kara or she's afraid of her.

As soon as the introductions and hugging circle were over, Mrs. Weasly shoved us all to bed. I didn't want to leave Kara, but I couldn't stay downstairs. Ron had to drag me up to his room. The last thing I heard was Kara asking for a cup of tea. As soon as Ron and I entered his room he questioned me.

"Okay, so is it just me or is Kara acting strange?" I nod, not having anything to say. Ron didn't need my input. "I mean really, she doesn't say anything." I continue to nod at Ron's babbling. I didn't have to say anything.

"Harry, are you even paying attention? Harry? Gosh, if you're daydreaming about your girlfriend just stop. We need to find out what we're going to do. The dark mark Harry, that's what was unleashed tonight. Do you know what that means?" I don't' say anything. "Harry!"

"What Ron, what? I know all of this is crazy. Can we just survive one week without anything crazy happening? We start school in a week. Can't things just be normal for once? And yes Ron, I was thinking about Kara, but not in the way you were thinking off. Now can we please just go to sleep." I snap at him. He nods and I can tell he wants to say something but I'm glad he doesn't. He just sits on his bed and turns away from me. I'll have to apologize tomorrow for it, but for now, I'm going to sleep.

I dream again about Voldemort, but this time I see Kara standing in front of him.

"Ah, my dear, what a present surprise. What brings you here?" Kara doesn't look happy, but I know that she's here for a reason.

"Stop that. Why am I here? Why have you brought me here?" She demands answers and I can tell she's afraid but is putting on her brave face.

"I can't bring you here just to talk to you? My dear child, just relax and pull up a seat. How's the shoulder." He motions to touch her shoulder, but she pushes away. I notice she pales a bit.

"Just leave me alone. Now why did you bring me here? I was living a normal life until you brought me here. Just tell me, why am I here?" I can't believe she's still standing after talking to Voldemort like that. There is only one person I could ever see who could get away with doing that and that would be professor Dumbledore himself.

"Patience my girl, we have a guest. Wormtail, let our guest in." I know what comes next, and I don't want to watch what happens, but I can't look away, I can't escape.

Wormtail walks to the door and I and I can see Kara shift a little, she obviously knows what's going to happen next.

"Wormtail, stop. Let him go, just let him go. He doesn't need to die." Kara pleads. How she knows what is going to happen next, I haven't the slightest inkling.

"Foolish girl, you dare disturb the master's plans." Wormtail turns to face Kara, wand raised and ready. I know Kara isn't defenseless but I don't understand why she isn't afraid or at least isn't putting up her wand.

"Patience Wormtail. Now, my dear girl, let us bring our guest in and see what he has to say. Naigini, come." Wormtail opens the door and lets the elderly man in. The snake moves toward Kara instead of Voldemort and hisses at her, almost as if warning her not to move. This time, Kara obeys and doesn't move.

The guest walks in and stands, staring at the chair Voldemort sits in. He faces Kara and I see how truly sad Kara is, she knows what's going to come next. I want to reach out and stop it, but I can't. I can't stop any events that will come to pass.

"My lord, the ceremony must be completed within the next full moon." Wormtail says, changing the subject entirely. Whatever his plan is, is foreign to all of us.

"I know, wormtail, I know. We will be staying here for rather a week at most. Be it in your best interest to start finding the boy. I need the boy." Voldemort pauses.

"But my lord, it could be done without Harry Potter."

"Without Harry Potter? I see." Voldemort's voice rose, arising fear into everyone, Kara shifts again at the mention of my name. What does she know but is keeping secret?

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" Wormtail's voice rose with each word. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard-any wizard- the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while- you know what I can disguise myself more effectively- I could be back her ein as little as two days with a suitable person-"

"I could use another wizard, that is true." Voldemort considers.

"My lord, it makes sense. Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected-" Wormtail pleads.

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder… perhaps the task of nursing me has become so wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me? Voldemort accuses.

"My Lord! I-I have no wish to leave you, none at all-"

"Do not lie to me!" hissed Voldemort. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me…"

"No! My devotion to Your Lordship-" Wormtail pleads.

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go." Voldemort accuses once more. "Now, I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail- courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of my wrath-" Voldemort yelled striking fear into everyone.

"My Lord, I mean no disrespect, but why don't you use dear Kara as a substitute?" All eyes shift on Kara who doesn't move the slightest bit, despite whatever role Wormtail is suggesting.

"Now is not the time to discuss this, we have a guest to attend to." Voldemort responds, after a second. Now all eyes shift to the man.

"You heard everything muggle?" Voldemort questiond?

"What's that you're calling me?" The man questioned defiantly.

"I am calling you a Muggle," Voldemort replied coolly. "It means you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard. All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too. My wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back-" the man is cut off by Voldemort.

"You have no wife, nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows…. He always knows…" Wormtail reprimands angry as ever.

"Is that right?" the man mocked, "Lord is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle," said Voldemort angrily, "I am much, much more than a man. However… why not? I will face you… Wormtail, come turn my chair around." Wormtail hesitated, obviously afraid. "You heard me, Wormtail." Voldemort ordered a second time.

Wormtail hesitated again and then moved to turn around his chair. It all happened too fast, Voldemort raised his wand, but before he could do anything, Kara raised her wand.

"Expelliarmus." Kara muttered disarming Voldemort. I'll admit to this, Kara has guts. In the split second Wormtail pins Kara to the wall. She doesn't fight him, only lets him take her wand from her.

"How dare you disarm the Dark Lord. You insolent little girl." Kara just takes Wormtail's insult. Seeing her reaction, Wormtail takes out a knife and cuts her arm. Kara screams and grabs her arm, blood pouring down from it.

"Well worth it if it means saving his life." Kara screamed pushing Wormtail off of her.

"Why, Kara you seem to like this muggle, why don't you do the honors." I sense a shift in Kara, as if something is trying to come out within her, a dark side. She's fighting with herself, and I can't tell what side wins.

"Never! I will never kill another." Kara screams angrily.

"We'll see about that. Wormtail, bring her here." Wormtail does as she Voldemort commands and drags Kara over to him. "Give me her wand Wormtail." Wormtail does as he says and hands Voldemort Kara's wand.

"Now, come here Kara. You will learn respect for me, you will kill this man. You will do it." Voldemort screams.

"I will never kill anyone, never again!" Kara screams and tries to run.

"Wormtail, steady the girl!" Wormtail takes Kara's hand and guides it to Voldemort's.

"You will do it." Voldemort screeches.

"No. I won't." Kara screams, but it's too late. Voldemort guides Kara's wand and utters the final two words.

In a flash of green everything changes. Kara falls to the ground only half conscious. I look toward the muggle man on the floor, obviously dead. I can't do anything to help.

"And now dear Kara, you will feel my full wrath. CRUCIO" Kara screams.

I wake up sweating in Ron's room, I hear a scream and I don't hesitate, I just run.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY LOOK GUYS, I'M BACK. I LOVE HARRY POTTER! I WILL FINISH THIS FIC HOPEFULLY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS… NO PROMISES. WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. To midnightreadingaddict: hey look my friend you were the one who got me to start writing this again, so thanks oh and Redneckninja07 thanks for your help and support. You're awesome. well thanks all of you reading this

-chinaluv


	6. The meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

The Invisible Horlcrux

Chapter 6: The Meeting

Harry's POV

I ran, I ran as her screams echoed to me. I ran to her, she needed me. She just kept screaming, even when I got her. I hugged her.

"Kara, Kara, wake up. Come on Kara, wake up from the nightmare, wake up." I whispered to her.

"Harry, Harry." She called, I hugged her and then noticed her arm, blood flowing down it.

"Shhhh, Kara it's okay, I'm here, just listen to the sound of my voice. You're going to be okay, don't worry." I called to her holding her, she was shaking and paler than I've ever seen her.

"Harry." She says before she stops shaking. I don't know what to do. She's not moving. She's breathing, but just by a little bit. I hold her close to me, for who knows how long until Mrs. Weasly showed up.

"Harry, Harry, what' happened?" She questioned then looked at Kara's arm. "What happened to Kara? Is she okay?" I shake my head and hug her closer to me.

"Harry, let go of her, I need to make sure she's okay." I don't do anything, I can't.

"No. No, don't touch her." I scream out, I can't help but to.

"Harry, please. I need to make sure she's okay. I won't hurt her." I nod and move out of the way. From the looks of Kara she's sweating and her breathing is shallow.

"Harry, what happened?" I don't know what to say. I can't tell her the truth.

"I'm not sure, I heard her scream and I woke up. Should I wake up the others?"

"Yes, dear, that would be great. Go wake the others, I'll tend to Ms. Anglewood's cuts. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and knocked on all the doors.

"Wake up!" I screamed and walked back downstairs to see how Kara was doing.

Kara was still unconscious but Mrs. Weasly had wrapped up her arm and had lain her back down to rest. I could tell she wanted to do something more to help but I didn't think there was anything else we could do help.

"What do you think happened Kara?" I barely heard what asked, I didn't need to respond, I just gave her a blank stare before moving to be next to Kara. I took her hand and closed my eyes.

I could see it again. Kara was laying on the ground. We were surrounded by white. There was only one other person in the room- Voldemort himself. Kara was panting heavily.

"Harry, get out of here while you can. Leave me be, I can deal with him myself." She pleaded, obviously not wanting me to interfere.

"No, I can't leave you to his wrath. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." I scream and stand beside her.

"We'll see about that. Crucio" Voldemort screams and hurts Kara. She shakes for a second and I can tell she's drifting from being conscious to unconscious.

"Harry, please, get out of here. Please." Kara pleaded panting afterward.

"It would be wise to listen to her. You know who she is don't you." I don't say anything, I have no idea what he's talking about.

"What is he talking about Kara?" I question looking down to her.

"She never told you, did she?" I look down to Kara who looks like she's about to black out. If she gets hit one more time, she might not wake up again. Maybe if I get Voldemort to keep talking she'll be saved.

"Leave him out of this!" Kara screamed to Voldemort.

"I'll teach you to talk out of term, girl. Crucio." I couldn't stand it anymore. The blast hit Kara and I could tell she was hurting bad. I don't understand how she's even surviving this long. No one can survive after this many acts of the Cruciatus curse.

"She didn't tell you, did she boy? She didn't tell you the truth about her? The truth about her scar. The truth about who she really is." I stare at Voldemort, he doesn't know anything about Kara.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I scream to him in Kara's defense. I look down to Kara who can't even move.

"She didn't tell you what role she played to you. She didn't tell you anything! You know nothing boy. You don't know anything about her!" He screams angrily.

"I know enough. Now leave her alone!" I scream, a light surging around me. I don't know what it is, but I decide to walk up to him.

"You won't win Voldemort. You will never hurt Kara again. Just leave her alone. Isn't your fight with me anyway?" I question trying to take his mind of Kara.

"No, she's the key to your destruction. She knows it too. Why do you think she's so afraid of you? You've got to have seen the signs, you know as well as I do her mysteriousness." I don't say anything but instead just look down at Kara who is still wading in and out of consciousness.

"She wouldn't do that. She's my friend. I know who she is. You need to leave us both alone. She has nothing to do with you. Let her go." I scream to his face.

"She knows more than you think she does. Now, the time for this little meeting is over. Goodbye Harry. Good bye my sweet Kara. Crucio." He shouted out again and this time Kara stopped moving for good. I ran to her, but couldn't do anything, she was too far unconscious.

"Come on Kara, wake up." I hug her and then I do the one thing that I've been waiting to do for a while.

I kiss her.

And then...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEYA GUYS. TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! YEAH… LOTS OF INSPIRATION! YOU CAN BLAME DOCTOR WHO ON THE SECOND UPDATE TODAY. I AM IN A GOOD MOOD AND MIGHT EVEN UPDATE A 3RD TIME. POSSIBLY. WELL NO ONE'S REVIEWED YET-CONSIDERING I UPDATED NOT EVEN AN HOUR AGO-I THINK. BUT YEAH, REVIEW PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. So no 3rd update since this has taken forever for me to even update... Sorry guys...

NOTE: I'M CHANGING SOME OF THE STORY, BUT I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS.

SO THANKS GUYS FOR READING.

MIDNIGHTREADINGADDICT: HEY MY FRIEND I HOPE YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS….. Thanks for editing my profile, it'll stay like that for a while.

READNECKNINJA07: HEYA IF YA READ THIS LET ME KNOW WHAT YA for helpin out :)

REST OF YOU GUYS: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED

-CHINALUV


	7. The Hospital

The Invisible Horlcrux

Chapter 7: The Hospital

Kara's POV

_I was running, running away from my father. Curses were being shouted at me, all of which were unforgivable. I didn't have a choice but to run. He wanted me by his side, he wanted me to kill my friend, and possibly my new boyfriend. That kiss, that kiss was beautiful. But then his disappeared, back to the realm of reality and I knew I couldn't blame him. _

_ Harry. He fought for me, he argued with Him. For me. Oh if he only knew the truth, but then he wouldn't have done that. If he knew the truth, he wouldn't have done what he did. I told him to leave, I did, but him being the stubborn Harry Potter didn't listen. In a way I am glad he didn't. but then I think about what happened. He'd be more suspicious now, asking more and more questions I couldn't give him the answers to. _

_ "Kara, dearest, come back here." I heard him scream to me. I kept running toward the light in front of me. I didn't know what it was, but anything was better than going back to his wrath. _

_ I was almost there when a curse finally hit me. I stopped dead in my tracks withering in pain. The Cruciatus curse. I fell to the floor panting._

_ "Crucio." Pain, the next thing I felt was pain. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I could only feel the pain. It hurt more than just about anything._

_ "Get up!" the voice calls. "I said get up." He called again, but I do not obey._

_ "No." I mutter gaining some of my strength back._

_ "How dare you disobey me. Imperio." I try to fight back but can't. He lifts his wand and me with it. I can't move, I can't feel anything either. I can't break his spell, I can't get back to reality._

_ "You can't control me." I scream to him. He lifts me in front of him. _

_ "Oh, can't I." He smiles and throws me to the wall then releases me. I am confused but then I hear the all too familiar curse. It stuns me and I wither once more in pain._

_ "Imperio." He says once more. I don't even try to fight. I can't. He moves me closer to him once more. Only one thing keeps me from crying- my friends. Hermione, Ginny, and to a certain degree, Ron. Oh, and Harry._

_ Harry. Maybe, just maybe. Come on Harry help me out here. Nothing happens, and then, a sudden newfound strength arises in me. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I broke free and sprinted away from him. _

_ I made it into the light._

I awoke to a luminescent light above me. I wasn't tied down, but it hurt to move. I looked around noticing there was only one exit. I was laying under white sheets, much like you would find in a hospital. Wait, I was in a hospital. Why was I in a hospital? The last thing I remember I was at the Burrow. I sat up, a little too quickly and pulled my hand to my head to comfort it. I then noticed the bandage around my right arm. I quickly tore it off and saw a long line running across it. Ugh, next time I see Wormtail, I will kill him. Okay, I won't really kill him, but I will get him for that. At least he didn't do it on my left arm, that would've been bad.

I looked around for another few minutes making sure that I wouldn't faint if I stood up. Ignoring my conscience telling me to stay put, I got out of the bed. I steadied myself for a second then went out into the hall. I could've gone two directions-right and left. My instincts told me to go left, and I listened having no other alternative.

I kept walking until I got to the reception area. I could've just left- the door was right there, but I stayed. Instead, I went up to the receptionist.

"Hello, um." I started, not actually sure what to say. "Where am I?" I ask after a second.

"You are at Saint Mungo's Hospital." I think for a second, oh not good. This hospital was controlled by the ministry, if they found out I was here they could take me back to…. No…. I wouldn't let them. Dumbledore wouldn't let them, why else would he let me stay at Hogwarts.

"Why am I here? Who brought me here?" I pause, letting myself keep control. I couldn't risk loosing control.

"You were unconscious my dear, for two days. You were brought here two days ago by the Weasleys." That would at least make sense, they wouldn't know what to do after a day of me being unconscious, not to mention my numerous bruises and the cut on my arm.

"Okay. Did they say what happened?" I ask, wanting to know how much information the hospital had on me. The less, the better, for everyone's sake.

"No, apparently you just collapsed and didn't wake up." Okay, vague but partially untrue. That works for me.

"Okay. And what ward am I in?" I ask curiously.

"You're in the wizard/witch ward." I let out a sigh, at least they don't know the real me.

"Thank you." I turn to walk away, then turn back to the person. "Am I allowed to leave?" I question curiously. I'm awake now, no point in going back.

"I'm afraid not. You just woke up from a coma, Kara." I stare at her, struck in awe with the mention of my name.

"I'm fine now, can't I just go." I try to persuade.

"No, I'm sorry, you can't." I sigh, I wish I could just go. Well, I can, but that would be kind of stupid. If only I had my wand, wait where is my wand?

"Um, excuse me, where is my wand?" I ask, hoping they didn't take it.

"You will get it when you leave." Oh come on, I just want my wand.

"Why can't I have it now?" I question starting to get angry.

"Because we don't have it." That caught my attention, if they don't have it, who does?

"Who does?" I question angrily. As long as it isn't my father or someone who could know who I really am has it.

"The minister of Magic himself." I am shocked.

"Why does he have it?" I question, my anger rising.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." I don't say anything. I just fall to the ground. No! He can't have my wand, he can't. My anger sparked, but I couldn't do anything to control it. Before I knew it, things were exploding around me. I looked to the reception person who seemed to be calling on someone.

I got up slowly and tried to control it-control myself, but I just couldn't. I didn't see it coming- the spell. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. It wasn't the Cruciatus curse, but in a way, much, much worse. Instead of fight it, I closed my eyes and drifted off. I was tired of fighting.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS, SORRY, THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA UNEVENTFUL…. THERE WILL BE MORE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY UPDATED WITHIN THE NEXT 2 OR SO DAYS. I'M SORRY BUT I'VE BEEN SORT OF SICK LATELY, VERY DIZZY. BUT POINT IS, I MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE. MY MOM'S ACUALLY REALLY MAD THAT I'M EVEN ON THE COMPUTER RIGHT NOW… BUT I HOPE THAT I CAN UPDATE SOON. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS.

REDNECK07: THANKS FOR TALKING TO ME AND GETTING ME TO WRITE THIS. THANKS.


	8. The Minister

The Invisible Horlcrux

Chapter 8: The Minister

Kara's POV

I awoke up in a different room then the last time. This one was darker and less cheery then the last one. I also noticed that this time, I was restrained. Great, no roaming around… Guess I'd have to wait and see if anyone would show up. With my luck, I'd be here for a long time and would miss the Hogwarts train. No, I wouldn't let myself do that, I had to get out of here. I worked too hard to escape and get to Hogwarts, I wasn't going to give up now.

"No! I need to see her now!" I heard a faint voice say after who knows how long. Wow, they need to put clocks in hospitals.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but we can't allow visitors into the dark creatures ward- especially minors."

"Harry." I scream out, wanting him here. A familiar face would be nice. Wait, did the nurse or whoever was talking to Harry say dark creatures ward? Why was I in the dark creatures ward? I'm not a creature.

"Kara!" I hear him yell. I can only imagine him pushing past the doctor person and pushing past the door into my room.

"Harry!" I say gratefully. I missed him.

"Kara, are you okay?" Worst question ever… I don't even know why I hate the question. Maybe because no one has ever asked me that before?

"Not really." I answer struggling to move to see him. My neck had started to hurt from lifting it up to see him.

"What did they do to you?" I guess he noticed my restraints and seemed concerned. He actually cared about me? That's a first.

"They restrained me. Do you mind trying to get them off? My wrists are starting to hurt." I ask as he starts to untie them.

"Wow these are tight. Do you know why they did this to you? Why are you in the dark creatures ward?" Should I tell him what happened? What, no! Why should I even be considering this? I could tell him the truth, all of it. But then he wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Or I could keep up the lie I was supposed to be.

"I don't know." I state blankly before I could contemplate the pros and cons inside my head. I know by the look on Harry's face that he wants to say something, but either he purposely doesn't say anything or the restraints are keeping him busy. I'd put bets on the latter seeing that I still couldn't move my wrists without hurting myself.

"Harry, do you have your wand?" I question remembering the fact that we were wizards and not ordinary muggles- how they survive without magic, I have no idea.

"Yes, why?" He questions curiously. Hmmm, maybe the infamous Harry Potter isn't as smart as I thought. Nah, he is, if not smarter. *blush* (_**midnightreadingaddict, I stole this from you….. except Harry isn't wearing a skirt ;) hehe.**_)

"Try to spell them, it might work." I suggest, but before Harry can do anything the door opens and in steps someone I really didn't want to see. The reason I was in here in the first place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The figure said warning us. I looked to Harry and nodded, and instead of trying the spell on my restraints he turned to the figure, wand raised in my defense. Wow, that would be a first. Hmm, must be a day for firsts.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questions for me. I don't want him to get fully involved seeing as he shouldn't make an enemy of the ministry. I already knew what that was like and I wouldn't want to wish that upon anyone, not even my worst enemy. Then again, my 'worst enemy' is technically my best friend. What am I saying? I need to stop this! Harry is not my enemy, he is my best friend! He's the only one who cares! He kissed me! Oh, crap, he kissed me….

"Nothing but delivering a wand to Miss Anglewood here." He looks past Harry straight to me. I know I shouldn't, but I'm curious as to his real reason to his presence.

"Why does the Minister of Magic grace himself to my room in this lovely hospital?" I question sarcastically letting some of my hatred be exposed, cautiously of course. I didn't need to lose control in front of either of them.

"I told you, I'm here to return your wand. It's a good thing I was here, had you tried to spell her bindings, the magical back burst would've landed you in the hospital as well Mister Potter." I could tell Harry isn't grateful by the least. He seemed angry with Crouch, almost as angry as I seemed to be.

"With all due respect, sir, what is the real reason you are here?" Harry asked in a neutral tone. Good, he was being cautious.

"Alright, I was just coming to have a word with Kara. So, if you would, Mister Potter, would you mind leaving us for a few minutes?" Harry stands defensively in front of me. I know he doesn't want to leave me unguarded with Crouch for longer than a second, especially after how I reacted at the Quidditch World Cup.

"I will talk to you, Mister Minister, if you would please go tell a nurse to release me from these restraints. I am by no means a dark creature as this ward suggests." I state proudly, even though I know part of what I just said isn't true.

"But of course Miss Anglewood." The minister agrees slightly hesitantly. As soon as he's out the door Harry comes toward me.

"Kara, are you sure about this?" Wow, not the reaction I was expecting.

"Wow, no are you crazy or what were you thinking? Hmmm, I expected more Harry." I joke, but then realize he's hurt by my comment.

"No, I thought you'd appreciate some self-restraint. I guess not. I want to scream and tell you how much I care about you and how I really think this is a bad idea, but I won't." I smile at him, glad he cares.

"Sorry, I'm just a little taken aback. Thank you for your concern Harry." I say after letting him cool off a bit.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? You don't even know what he wants." I nod and grab his hand- which was in reaching distance.

"No, honestly, I'm not; however, I need my wand back and I need to know what he wants." I state honestly. Wow, honestly, again, another first. Good day for me I guess. Well, except for waking up in a hospital, restrained, in a ward that doesn't apply to me. Oh, and the fact that I'm being questioned by the MINISTER OF MAGIC! But beside that, everything's good.

I want to say more to Harry, but before I can, the minister returns with a nurse. The nurse releases me from my binds and I immediately grab my wrists and rub at them, trying to get the pain away. Before I can continue massaging my wrists, I'm wrapped in a hug by Harry.

"Be careful with the minister. I'll be here when you're done." He whispers then when he pulls back he kisses me ever so softly on the lips. Wow is he sweet.

"Thank you Mister Potter. I assure you, this conversation will be kept short." Harry nods at the minister and then walks out the door. I wish he could stay, but then he'd have to listen to whatever the Minister said.

"So, Kara, we meet again. I'll admit, you stalled me at the Quidditch World Cup, but this time you made a mistake." I nod and wait for what he has to say. "You escaped. The real question I have for you, Miss Anglewood, is how. How did you escape? Who helped you?" I wanted to answer, to come clean and hope he wouldn't kill me for it. But before I could, the door burst open and I could never have been more happy and surprised at the same time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY! I GOT A JOB! YEAH… SO, UM… I HATE TO SAY IT BUT THESE UPDATES MIGHT BE WEEKLY AT BEST. I STILL WILL TRY TO GET THEM DONE SOON EOUGH. SORRY. BUT YEAH. I GET TO BE WITH ANIMALS, WHAT I REALLY LOVE. SORRY GUYS. I'M STRUCK BETWEEN TWO OF MY FAVORITE THINGS- ANIMALS AND WRITING. SORRY GUYS. WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PLEAS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW

REDNECK07: HEY MY FRIEND,THANKS FOR BEING SUPPORTING. I HOPE YOU LIKE.

MIDNIGHTREADINGADDICT: I'M NOT SURE YOU'RE ACTUALLY READING THIS OR NOT… BUT IF YOU ARE, THANKS. LYLAS! AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

ARIADNE MOSS: HEY MY FRIEND. WHEN YOU GET TO THIS POINT LET ME KNOW. HOPE YA LIKE.

THANKS GUYS FOR READING. HOPE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU DO YOU'LL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES AND A SNEAK PEAK IF YOU WANT.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING

-CHINALUV


	9. Pros and Cons

Invisible Horlcrux Chapter 9: Pros and cons

Kara's POV.

_Previously on Invisible Horlcrux ch 8:_

"_So, Kara, we meet again. I'll admit, you stalled me at the Quidditch World Cup, but this time you made a mistake." I nod and wait for what he has to say. "You escaped. The real question I have for you, Miss Anglewood, is how. How did you escape? Who helped you?" I wanted to answer, to come clean and hope he wouldn't kill me for it. But before I could, the door burst open and I could never have been more happy and surprised at the same time_

"Albus, what brings you here?" Fudge questioned before I could muster enough courage to ask.

"I have come to escort miss Anglewood back to the burrow where she will reside until she resides back to Hogwarts." I look at him shocked, he's letting me back into Hogwarts? Why? Wait, I shouldn't be complaining.

"But Albus, she must be taken back to." The minister starts but Dumbledore puts his hand up to silence him.

"Nonsense Cornelius, she means no harm." I smile at him, thankfully.

"How can you say that Albus. She escaped for the inescapable" I want to say something in my defense, but Dumbledore gives me a look that I can only assume means silence.

"Yes, though I, myself, am curious as to how she escaped, I do believe that we must not dwell on the past and instead focus on the future." Ah, Dumbledore, the wisest wizard I know. Very clever trying to get Fudge to agree.

"Yes, but are you sure she won't turn out like her mother?" I cringe at the though. I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER be like my mother.

"Listen to me minister, I will NEVER become my mother." I scream, and then realize my mistake.

"You see Albus, she can't be trusted. Now come miss Anglewood, back to your real home." I recoil as Fudge grabs my arm. I cry in pain and break from his grasp, not out of anger but out of nervousness. I won't let him touch me.

"She is going nowhere except her real home. And only when she is ready." Dumbledore states firmly.

"And where exactly is that?" Fudge questions. A part of me wonders the same, and shivers at the thought of ever going back with Fudge.

"Hogwarts of course." I smile, Dumbledore would never make me go back to that dreaded rock.

"She could be like her though, we can't be too careful. You know who her mother was." I look away from him and grab my necklace in defense, the only thing I had left of her.

"You see Albus, she's just like her mother." I can't take it anymore.

"You know why I wear this necklace minister? It's so that I remember who she is. I will never hurt another." I scream angrily, my powers starting to take control.

"Albus, you can't seriously think she can handle her um, 'powers' at Hogwarts. Let me take her back." My eyes shift to Dumbledore pleadingly.

"I have full faith that miss Anglewood can control herself. Now, I believe you're as curious as I am about how she got all these scars and bruises." Their eyes shift to me and I know I have to tell the truth, no matter how much I don't want to.

"My father teleported me to a place and unleashed unforgivable curses on me, multiple times. That's what happened to me." I spoke softly, not sure what their reactions would be.

"Who is your father? I demand to know. This cannot go unpunished, if you are her daughter."

"You won't believe me." I state knowing he'll deny it.

"But on the contrary, Kara, I already believe you." Dumbledore states and I'm not even the least bit surprised.

"Come on, out with it girl." Fudge says getting angry.

"I can't. You'll lock me back in Azkaban if you tell me and I won't go anywhere near my mother ever again." I am tired of this and I sink further in my bed.

"I think that will be enough for today, don't you think Cornelius. Kara has had enough excitement today. Tomorrow she will be returning to the burrow. Now, let us allow her to get some rest." I smile at Dumbledore and I can tell that Fudge wants to question me more. Dumbledore silences him and they walk out of the room.

I sigh of relief and don't know what to even think. Guess I could think of a few pros and cons maybe? Hmm, that could help, never tried that before.

Pros:

Fudge doesn't know who my father is

Dumbledore protected me

I'm going back to Hogwarts

I have people that care about me

I can resist the Cruciatus curse

I can resist the Imperiatus curse

HARRY POTTER KISSED ME

Cons:

Fudge knows who my mother is

Nothing will stop Fudge form bringing me back to the island

Fourth Year begins in a few days

My father is after me

I am beyond bruised and scarred

HARRY POTTER KISSED ME

Well, that somewhat helped and made me feel better. At least it got my mind of crazy Fudge for a minute.

"Excuse me, Miss Anglewood." I look up for a second to see a younger looking nurse who seemed afraid-of me.

"No need to fear me, whoever you are. I mean no harm. Whatever you're here to do, do it." I speak calmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm new at this." The nurse replies.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I won't do anything to stop you." I speak normally.

"I'm sorry for all this. You don't seem like a dark creature." I smile, grateful that someone thinks I'm not evil.

"I'm not. But my parents may as well be." I mumble out.

"Ah I see. Well, you don't get to choose what family you're born into." I nod, if only she knew.

"I'll say that…. Now, um, what are you here to do?" I question, my curiosity asks changing the subject.

"I'm sorry, but our protocol states that I have to sedate all dark creatures patients. I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice, I'm sorry." I let her drag on for a second.

"It's okay, just do it quickly." She smiles and jabs the needle into my shoulder. It stings, but I feel the effects almost immediately.

I don't even try to fight, I just let the darkness take over.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**HEY GUYS, I'M SO HAPPY THAT I GOT SOME TIME TO UPDATE!**

**YOU GUYS CAN ALL THANK SIRIUSLYCOOK48 FOR THIS CHAPTER **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**MIDNIGHTREADINGADDICT: HEY MY AWESOME FRIEND. I MISS YOU! HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN IN FLORIDA, I ASSUME YOU WON'T READ THIS FOR A WHILE. SO MAYBE I'LL SEE YOU BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS? IDK, ANYWAY, HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN. MISS YA MY FRIEND.**

**REDNECKNINJA07: HEY PERSON, HOPE YA LIKE THIS WHEN YA GET TO READ IT**

**SIRIUSLYVOOL48: HI FRIEND **** HOPE YA LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH SOME OF THESE IDEAS. YOU ARE AWESOME. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS 8 CHAPTERS. YOU'RE AWEOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!**

**TO EVERYONE: HEY GUYS, WORK HAS BEEN GOING WELL, I HAVE TO FINISH MY SUMMER ASSIGNMENTS AND MY ONLINE GOVERNMENT CLASS, UM I ALSO START BAND CAMP IN LIKE A MONTH. UPDATES WILL BE FARTHER APART SORRY GUYS.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! A MILLION TIMES THANK YOU!**

**-CHINALUV**


End file.
